Night Watch
by Anna-Jay
Summary: It's a sleepless night for both Zim and Dib. Zim can't sleep and Dib had a nightmare. What to do? ZimDib


Don't own any characters, they belong to JV.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Zim couldn't sleep. His mind was full of thoughts and plans that wouldn't stop bothering him. He had finally given up trying to sleep and went to check up on things in his base. Gir was sleeping soundly in front of the television. He had the rubber piggy and moose in his arms, both squeaking when Gir moved slightly. Zim took a blanket and draped it over Gir, even though the robot couldn't feel the cold. Zim then went and checked all the security and the alarms. Seeing that everything was in place and what it was suppose to do, he went over to one of the screens, sat down into his chair, and looked at the screen.

The screen showed him the inside of the Dib- worm's house. Zim sat there, staring blankly at the screen, switching from room to room. The screen always flashed through the same rooms, the rooms that Zim was able to sneak in undetected. The screen changed to the living room, then the kitchen, then Gaz's room (Zim was lucky he made it out alive), and then Dib's room. The house was dark, but Zim could still see who was in each room. Gaz was in her room, but she was awake, playing her GS2. Dib was in his room, often turning in his sleep. Zim looked closely and saw that Dib was still awake. He seemed to be trying to sleep, but like Zim, failed to do so. Zim watched Dib for awhile before standing up suddenly. He then took the elevator up to the top room, walked past Gir, and out the door. He didn't have to worry about anybody seeing him. It was so late at night it was not likely that anyone would be out. Zim silently made his way down the streets and into the darkness.

* * *

**three hours before**

Dib was getting ready for bed, falling down onto his bed with a plop. He was very tired from the day, getting pushed into a fence being called a freak and other things. He was lucky Zim wasn't there for he would only make things worse for him. Dib sighed and took off his glasses, putting them on the bench beside him. He then closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but the sleep would not greet him. Dib groaned and rolled over onto his side, then the other, then onto his stomach, but nothing helped. Dib sighed and decided to just lay there, lay there and stare at the ceiling. As he stared at it he noticed that it had some cracks in it. He made a mental note to fix them. Dib sighed and closed his eyes. He had some how had fallen asleep, but it was very short. He woke up again. This went on for two hours and a half before Dib finally, fell asleep.

But Dib's sleep didn't last for very long, thirty minutes later he was tossing and turning in his sleep. He then jerked up wards and sat up, gasping for breath and trying to calm his heart beat down. Dib then groaned and got out of bed, going to get a wash cloth and try and cool down. As he got out of bed, Dib then realized that the nightmare had shaken him up more than he thought. He had to grab onto the bedpost so he wouldn't fall over. Once Dib regained his balance, he walked out of the room. He went into the bathroom, got a wash cloth, cooled off his face, and just leaned against the bathroom door for a bit. Why was it that if you have a bad day at school you had bad dreams? Dib sighed and finally got out of the bathroom and back into his room. When he got back into bed, he was about to try and fall asleep when he noticed his window slightly open. Dib blinked at it before closing it. He then laid back down and closed his eyes, but as he did so his nightmare came back to him. Dib groaned and rolled over, trying to keep his eyes open and keep thoughts out of his mind.

Then, suddenly, he heard a strange noise. It sounded like singing, but in a different language. Dib was very tempted to go see where it was coming from, but the sound was very soothing. Dib felt his eyes closing as if he had no control over them and started to doze off. He then felt a hand stroke his face, but he didn't know if it was real or in his dream. Dib finally fell asleep, the song and the feeling of calmness going with him.

* * *

Zim's ruby eyes watched as Dib's breathing slowed and his face features calmed. Zim sat there stroking Dib's hair and occasionally going over his face. Zim smiled before leaning down and kissing Dib on the forehead.

"Good night, Dib-baby." Zim stroked Dib's hair once more before silently moving over to the window, opening it, and disappearing into the night.


End file.
